Ace
'Ace '''is a gang member and a major character in ''A Madness Interactive Story. Ace is met early on in the story and is The Protagonist's first business contact in the criminal underworld. He also offers The Protagonist residency in his home. He is the leader of the eponymously named Ace's Gang. Character Story Ace is first introduced to The Protagonist during TP's first night on the streets. Ace gives TP his business information and asks that he contact him if he is in need of work. TP eventually contacts Ace and receives his first job. The first job that Ace gives TP is to kill several hackers hanging around downtown Culver. After TP does this, he returns to Ace's apartment but is shot by a police officer. TP is relatively unarmed due to the body armor he stole from one of the hackers but is cornered by the officer. Ace comes to the rescue and kills the police officer. TP completes his task successfully and begins a working relationship with Ace, who gives him several more jobs. The second job from Ace introduces The Protagonist to J-Rod, an associate of Ace's. Ace sets TP up with J-Rod to perform a number of jobs, including a drug deal and a mission based around assaulting a hacker. During this time, Ace allows TP to stay at his home. When TP got an Apartment, he and Ace stayed in contact. One day Ace contacted The Protagonist and offered him a chance to participate in a truck heist, which would net them tens of thousands of dollars. The heist goes semi-successfully, but when they arrive, The Protagonist, Ace, J-Rod, and Andre are forced to kill the people guarding the truck. Personality Ace is a seemingly intelligent young man (around 25 to 30 years old) who is apparently very ambitious. He leads his gang closely and seems to have a personal relationship with most of his members. He is very cautious of people he doesn't know, but is also inherently helpful and aware; because of this, he is usually a good source of information to the protagonist. He is also seen to be very cold-blooded, as he does not hesitate to kill rival gang members or police officers. Relationships J-Rod Ace and J-Rod seem to be friends. Ace employs J-Rod and uses him as his right hand. J-Rod is very loyal to both Ace and his gang, and he (J-Rod) seems proud of the fact that he works for Ace. It's also been shown that J-Rod allows Ace to use his car. It's also shown that Ace trusted J-Rod enough to involve him in the Truck Heist. The Protagonist Ace has a normal boss-employee relationship with The Protagonist. However, Ace has shown to have some concern over TP's life, as he shot and killed a police officer to avoid TP being arrested. Ace is typically happy to answer The Protagonist's questions about the world around him and offers advice to TP when he asks for it. It also appears that Ace trusts TP to some degree, as he allowed him to participate in the truck heist, and included him in the emergency meeting afteward. He seems to respect his opinion as of more recent issues, as well, after previously dismissing most of what TP says. Trivia * Ace is an alias, as his actual name is unknown. * It's speculated that his name may be Anthony Morrison, a mysterious person mentioned in a police interview towards the Protagonist. * Ace's appearance consists of a black beanie and a trench coat. * Ace is sometimes shown in a black shirt, particularly when at home, but always wears his beanie. * Ace seems to be very well-versed in the history and lore of the city and has been shown to be particularly well-informed on Culver's inner workings. * Ace is tied with Clark for the most on-screen kills besides The Protagonist, with an astoundingly low number of one. * Ace seems to prefer the Para 14/45 handgun as his weapon of choice. Category:Characters Category:Ace's Gang